


Twas the night before Christmas

by My_OTP_11andRiverSong



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_11andRiverSong/pseuds/My_OTP_11andRiverSong
Summary: Post BJB Christmas nugget. Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. All except two little Darcy's





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I'm writing. Thought it would be a good Christmas present (or a bad one depending on what people think of my writing). Based it on one of my favourite Christmas songs. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar errors found. I do not own anything

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. All accept the two little Darcy’s.

‘’Shh he’ll hear us.’’

‘’I’m being as quietest I can.’’

Will Darcy who loving went by Billy, slowly crept along the upper level of the house outside of his parents’ room with his little sister in tow. They had been sent to bed a few hours before reluctantly by their parents with threats that Santa wouldn’t come to visit if they didn’t. Billy now the age of 6 was becoming a bit sceptical about the whole Santa thing, especially after a kid at school told him that there was no such thing. His friend’s logic was that how can someone travel around every year and no one ever see him. Billy was determined to prove his friend wrong and had secretly stayed up past his bedtime to refute this claim.

Unfortunately, on his way out of his room, he ran into his little sister who he couldn’t convince to go back to her room after he told her that he was going to look for old St. Nick.

‘’Do you think Santa will bring me the doll that I wanted?’’

‘’If you were a good girl he’d bring everything on your list.’’ Mabel’s lower lip trembled at this. ‘’What s'matter?’’

‘’I broke a glass and mommy said it was because I wasn’t being a good girl running around after she told me to stop.’’

Billy paused at this. He didn’t mean to make sister upset and he could see the silent tears filling her eyes. He took his job as a big brother very serious and quickly thought of a way to comfort his sister, pulling her into a soothing hug like he had seen his dad done before.

‘’There there. Don’t worry about it. Mommy said we both have been very good this year. So I’m sure you will get all favourite presents.’’

‘’You promise?’’

‘’Yup. Now come on. We gotta be really quiet so Santa doesn’t hear us.’’

The two continued their journey to the staircase leading to the ground floor. Standing in front of the tree as clear as day was none other than Santa Claus. They couldn’t see his face because his back was turned but based on the red suit they were sure it was him.

‘’Look!’’ Mabel exclaimed pointing towards Santa Claus.

‘’Shh, shh.’’

‘’He’s even taller than daddy.’’ Mabel gazed in amazement at the red clothed man.

‘’Look how red his clothes are. And the size of the bag of toys.’’ Suddenly a noise from the next room brought them out of their thoughts. Fear of being caught for being naughty, Billy quickly pulled on his sister’s arm.

‘’Quick let’s hide.’’ From their new hiding spot they realised the noise they heard was their mom coming in from the kitchen.  

‘’My my Santa what brings you to my neck of the woods.’’ Bridget said walking up to Santa. Santa looked up from the bag of toys with a smirk on his face which would have been clearly seen if not for his long white beard. But the mirth in his eyes was not lost on her.

‘’Ho ho ho, very funny.’’ He replied in a jolly deep voice.

‘’You know me, I always love a man in a uniform.’’

‘’Sounds like you’ve been a bit naughty.’’

‘’Wouldn’t you like to know?’’ From the corner of her eye, Bridget saw two familiar little heads hiding on the staircase. Not wanting to call out the little ones for being up late, she quickly thought up something on her feet.

‘’Well Santa, I hope my two little ones are tucked in nice and comfortable in their beds, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to leave all these lovely toys for them.’’ As quick as the words left her mouth, both adults heard the scampering of little feet up the stairs. Despite the kids, particularly Billy, getting older, Bridget wanted them to hold unto the illusion of Santa Claus as long as they could. Santa raised his brow in a questioning manner at her actions as she smiled up at him at her success.

‘’Now that was really naughty.’’

‘’Oh yea, what are you going to do about it?’’ Santa didn’t reply, he simply leaned his head down and eagerly met Bridget’s receiving lips in a soft kiss.

Upstairs, Billy didn’t know what to make of what he saw. His mom was kissing Santa Claus! Why would she even do it? Why would he even allow it? The only guy he ever saw his mommy kissing was his daddy and occasionally Uncle Tom and Grampa but never on the lips. That’s how mommys and daddys kiss. Feeling confused and not up for any confrontation tonight he slowly treaded to his room where he fell into a restless sleep thinking about what he had just witnessed.

******

‘’It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!’’ Mabel shouted as she ran around the house. ‘’Everyone get up its time to see what Santa brought us!’’

Billy groaned at the loudness of his little sister. This was one Christmas he wasn’t really happy about. Especially after what happened last night. He spent a good chunk of the night thinking what would happen if his daddy was ever to find out.

‘’Hey buddy, we’re heading downstairs to open some gifts before breakfast. Are you okay?’’ Billy shook his head his brown locks obscuring his view. ‘’Hey what is it?’’ Mark asked sitting down on the bed next to Billy.

‘’I don’t want you and mommy to get a divorce.’’

‘’Why on earth do you think your mother and I are getting a divorce?’’

‘’That’s what happen when your mommy and daddy don’t wanna be together anymore.’’ The tears started to spill from his light blue eyes. ‘’I don’t wanna have to choose where I wanna live like some of the kids at school.’’

‘’You’re not making any sense Billy. Where is all this coming from?’’

‘’I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause I know I should have been in my bed… but, but… I just had to see him and right before I left and and mommy kissed him!’’ Mark’s brow shot up at his son’s exclamation. He had no idea that him and Bridget were seen yesterday and knew that he needed to find some way to reassure his son.

‘’Were they standing under the mistletoe?’’ Mark asked hoping to have found his way out.

‘’The what?’’ The inquisitive look on Billy’s face told Mark that he found his way to redemption.

‘’The little green leaves that are hanging downstairs.’’ Mark paused giving his son time to recollect the item. ‘’Well you’re suppose to kiss the person you meet under there. It’s a super big Christmas rule. Even Santa has to follow it.’’

‘’Really? So you and mommy aren’t getting a divorce.’’

‘’Definitely not. We are very happy.’’

‘’Okay. I really didn’t wanna have to hate him for breaking up my family.’’ Mark laughed at his son’s innocence.

‘’Don’t worry about it Billy boy. Come on lets go see what the girls are doing downstairs.’’

******

‘’Had an interesting conversation with your son upstairs.’’ Mark said as he crossed the room and pulled Bridget into a warm embrace. After his conversation with Billy earlier the rest of the day went splendidly; they opened presents, had a special Christmas breakfast and were now over at their grandparents' house to spend some time with them. The whole incident from last night seemed to have been removed from Billy’s mind but it still niggled in the back of Mark’s. He had decided to wait until the kids were away before bringing it up. Now seemed like a good time.

Bridget snuggled into her husband’s embrace. After 5 years of marriage, she couldn’t deny that one of her favourite places in the world was being held closely to his chest.

‘’Really? My son? This sounds serious. What did he do?’’

‘’Well after your backhanded scold he didn’t really get upstairs as fast as you had anticipate.’’

Bridget slowly pulled back from the embrace. ‘’What do you…’’

‘’He saw you kissing me.’’

‘’Of course he did. We kiss all the time. Don’t tell me he’s already entering that embarrassing phase. Oooh goody.’’

‘’You misunderstand me. He said he saw you kissing Santa Claus.’’ Bridget let out a gasp.

‘’Oh crickey. My poor boy. What did you say?’’

‘’Well I considered telling him that it was me dressed up and before you stop me I know how important you think it is for them to believe in Santa Claus.’’ He continued before allowing Bridget to stop him. They had this conversation about Santa before in terms of the kids and he knew her strong views on the matter quite well.

‘’So Mr Darcy, how did you handle it?’’

‘’Well I simply blamed it on the mistletoe.’’

‘’But we weren’t standing anywhere near the mistletoe.’’

‘’Doesn’t matter. It solved the problem. Billy was so afraid we were going to get a divorce.’’

‘’Oh dear. I should reassure him.’’

‘’Don’t worry its been taken care of. I blamed it on the mistletoe.’’

‘’Do we even have any downstairs?’’

‘’You didn’t realise I put some up awhile ago.’’

‘’Hmm.’’ Bridget couldn’t help but feel guilty about causing Billy some distress and on Christmas of all days. Despite what Mark said, she’d find a way to make it up to him and reassure him. Mark gazed down to his lovely wife in his arms and he could see that she was in deep thought and could do with a distraction of her own. Puffing out his chest, he attempted to put on his best jolly voice.

‘’Well missy seems like you been extremely naughty. Ignoring the mistletoe, kissing Santa Claus and getting caught by our 6 year old son.’’

Bridget smiled at the playful rebuke. Regardless of how rotten she felt, Mark always knew how to improve her moods. Tis the season and there was no reason they shouldn’t be jolly. Right?

‘’Well I guess I am just getting a head start on the naughty list for next year.’’

‘’Perhaps you deserve a spanking. You know, just so I can stay on Santa’s good side.’’

‘’Mr Darcy!’’

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
